The Man I Want to Be
by RockfordGirl26
Summary: The second part of "It Takes A Man". Follow Jim and my OFC Janessa as they tell Dennis and Rocky about the baby and as they get ready to welcome the newest member of the Rockford family. Some drama will probably ensue, because what is a Rockford Files episode without some drama? Sorry I haven't updated in so long. currently working on new chapters now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think as I go along. If you haven't already, please read "It Takes A Man" It's the first part of this series. Thank you for reading! I own nothing.**

Jim Rockford woke the next morning wondering if all of it had been real. Did Janessa Becker really tell him he was going to be a father? Then, he recalled their conversation in his car, and the smile he couldn't wipe off his face. He also had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach because tonight they were going to tell Dennis and Peggy the news. Jim hoped that his friend would take the news well, but his gut was telling him that Dennis wasn't going to take the news of his impending parenthood very well.

Just as Jim was stepping out of the shower he heard the phone ring, "Hello?". Janessa answered on the other line, "Hi, Jim, it's Janessa. I talked to my boss today. I told him that I'm keeping the baby and he said that I can work as long as I want to and that my job will be waiting for me after the baby is born." She heard Jim smile through the phone, " Hey, that's great. I know you were really worried about that. How are you feeling about telling your aunt and uncle tonight?" Janessa took a deep breath, " Jim, I'm so nervous. I've thrown up a couple of times and I'm not sure if its nerves, or the baby, or both." Jim replied, "Hey, listen, don't get yourself all worked up over this? I told you I'm not gonna let you do this alone, and I meant it. How about I pick up around 4. We can go to the store and pick up some things we need for tonight, then come back to my place and get things ready for when everyone gets here."

Just as he promised, Jim picked Janessa up at Dennis's. The ride to Jim's trailer was spent in nervous silence. Neither person knew what to say to the other. What do two people who barely know each other talk about? Jim knew that telling Janessa that everything would be okay over, and over wasn't going to help things. The pair spent the next couple of hours making the salad, cutting up lettuce, onions, and tomatoes for the burgers, and thinking about how they would tell their family members that they barely know each other, but are welcoming a baby in seven and a half months.

The closer to six O' clock it got, the more Janessa paced the floor and bit her nails. "So, what's your story, Jim?" Janessa asked as they sat at the table waiting for the Beckers and Rocky to arrive. "Well," Jim said, "I'm a private detective. I've been doing that since I got out of jail, but don't worry I was pardoned. Umm, I'm a Korean war veteran. I guess, other than that, there's not much to tell." Janessa's eyes went wide, "wow, my baby's dad is a pardoned criminal. I wasn't expecting that. I guess if you got pardoned, you didn't do it, right?" Jim rubbed the back of his neck and winced, "yeah, that's what that means." Janessa reached over and laid her hand over his, "I'm sorry Jim. I didn't mean it like that. I know if Uncle Dennis likes you, you're all right." Jim gave her a half-smile, "Aw, its okay. I know I'm not exactly who you expected to be connected with for the rest of your life, but I promise I'm gonna take care of you two."


	2. Ch2

Chapter 2

Dennis and Peggy were the first to arrive. Dennis was none the wiser that anything had transpired between his friend and his niece. The two talked as Jim grilled the burgers. "Hey, Jimbo. I'm glad that Janessa found someone to hang out with. I know she talks to some of the girls at the shop, but she doesn't hang out with any of them." Jim rubbed the back of the neck and gave Dennis a bashful grin, "Well, ya know, Dennis. I really don't mind. She's a great girl." Dennis cracked open a beer, "Yeah, she is. I think she has a real future here. Her boss really likes her, and she already has a lot of clients who really like her. I know she really wants to open up her own shop one day." Dennis's words made Jim feel even worse about what they were going to tell him. How was Jim going to tell his best friend that he is ruining Janessa's chance of owning her own shop?

Jim looked over at Janessa. She and Peggy were walking on the beach and talking. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Janessa looked in the sun. Jim always thought that whole "women glow when they're pregnant thing" was just something people said, but she really was glowing. She was wearing a beautiful red sundress that Jim loved against the color of her olive skin, and her black hair was blowing in the ocean breeze. Every time he looked at her, he fell more in love. The truth was, Jim loved kids and he had always wanted to have kids, but it never seemed like he could find the right woman. Janessa was perfect, but he wasn't sure if she still felt the same way about him, especially since they barely knew each other.

Janessa talked with Peggy as they walked on the beach, but her eyes kept going to Jim. "So, you and Jim seem to get along well," Peggy said. "Yeah," Janessa said with a bashful smile, "He's a really great guy, and he's really funny." Peggy watched Janessa as she kept looking over at Jim. "You like him don't you?" Peggy asked. Janessa looked down at her feet and smiled, "Well, he is a great guy, but just be careful. I've not seen Jim stay with one woman for too long. He was engaged once, but I think she called the thing off. He really loved Clair, and she really hurt him." The pair stopped walking and Peggy hugged Janessa, "I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Janessa nodded and began to walk back to the trailer as Rocky pulled up in his truck.

Janessa watched as Jim walked over to his dad and greeted him. Jim looked so good in those black slacks and dark blue sweater, she loved the way his eyes looked when he was wearing that color. She had been watching earlier when he was talking to Dennis too. The way he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, like he was nervous about their upcoming announcement. Truth be told, she was too. She was scared that her Uncle Dennis would hate Jim. Maybe he would tell her to stay away from Jim. He might try, but that wasn't an option, she and Jim were going to do this together. She knew that Jim's dad seemed like a really sweet guy, she hoped that he would be happy for them.

'"Okay, everyone's here. Let's sit and eat."Jim said as everyone gathered around the picnic table. "Hey, Jimmy thanks for havin' all of us here for dinner. It sure smells good." Rocky said. "Hey, it's no problem. We all don't get to sit and have a meal together very often. I just thought it would be a good idea." Janessa came out of the trailer carrying the salad, "Hey, don't let Jim take all of the credit. I made the salad." Dennis smiled and looked at his friend and his niece, "Well, you two. It sure looks good. I can't wait to dig in."

As everyone ate Dennis and Jim chatted about some of the cases they had worked on, and every once in awhile Rocky would try to offer up advice. Janessa watched and smiled as the three men interacted. Her mind wandered to the future. She thought about how Jim would be as a father, and how Rocky would be as a doting grandfather, and how Dennis and Peggy would be as surrogate grandparents to the baby. Finally, her daydream was broken by Jim walking up behind her and whispering in her ear, "It's time, Janessa." She nodded and stood up beside him.

"Everyone if I could have your attention, I have an announcement to make," Jim said nervously. This is the real reason I brought you all here this evening. Um, I guess I might as well just come out with it." Janessa stood beside him and looked over at Peggy who had a smile on her face like she thought she knew what Jim was going to say. "Um, Janessa and I are going to be welcoming a baby in about seven months.

Suddenly, everyone went quiet and the smile immediately left Peggy's face. "I'm sorry, Jimbo, I don't think I heard you right," Dennis said. Before either Jim or Janessa could answer Rocky spoke up, "Jimmy, what do you mean you're gonna be parents. I didn't even know you was datin'." Janessa laced her fingers with Jim's and gave his hand a squeeze to let him he didn't have to do this alone. "Rocky, Uncle Dennis, You heard him right. I'm almost two months pregnant. Just a couple of days after your anniversary party, Jim invited me to his house so I could go to the beach. We had dinner and I insisted on helping him clean up some cuts he got when he was trying to help a client." Janessa looked at Dennis and tried to gauge his reaction as she spoke to the group. " Anyway, I went to kiss his cheek, he moved last minute and we accidentally kissed on the lips. Um, one thing led to another and we slept together. Six weeks later, like just a couple of days ago actually, I went to the clinic and they told me I'm pregnant."

"You what?!" Dennis yelled, mostly at Jim. "Jim, she's just a kid." He looked back and forth from Jim to Janessa, "Did he take advantage of you or force you, Janessa?" Rocky stood up to defend his son, "Now Dennis, they're both adults and you know Jimmy would never do somethin' like that." Janessa stood in front of Jim as if to protect him from her Uncle. "No, Uncle Dennis, he didn't. I swear. I wanted it. From the moment I met him, I really liked him." Jim walked around the table so he could stand across from Dennis and Peggy, "Listen, I felt bad after it happened because she's your niece and because She has her whole life in front of her and I'm a broke down middle-aged man." Jim could see Dennis ball his fist up like he was going to swing at him, and Jim knew he probably deserved it, "Listen, Dennis, I care for Janessa. I know this is all pretty backward, but I promise I'm going to take care of her and the baby."

Just as he expected, Dennis threw a sucker punch that landed square against Jim's jaw. Janessa and Rocky immediately ran to help Jim up off the ground, "Uncle Dennis, please don't! You two have been friends for a long time. Please don't let this tear you apart. You and Aunt Peg are the only family I have here and I really need you to be there for me and the baby." Rocky helped Jim sit on the steps to the trailer, "Dennis, she's right," Rocky said, " we all need to be there for them. We're all gonna be related after all."

"Dennis, Peggy said, "They're right. You know Jim would never force himself upon a woman, especially a woman that you love and care for." Peggy could see the tension in Dennis's shoulders ease up, "Listen, I could tell just by watching Jim and Janessa that they had feelings for each other, and I know that Jim Rockford would never leave his child." Dennis nodded, " I know, I know, she's got so much going for her, I don't want to see her have to give up her dream of having her own salon. She's just gettin' started in life."

Janessa sat down between her uncle and Rocky, " I talked to my boss today, he said I can work as long as I want to and that my job will be waiting for me when I'm ready to come back. Women are able to do so much more now that just stay home and raise babies. I love this baby so much already, and I would never see it as a hindrance to my dream. In fact, my dream is to raise a family and own my own salon." She looked back and Jim and gave him a smile that told him that everything would be okay, "We're going to spend the next six and a half months getting to know each other and getting ready to welcome our baby into the world. Now, I'm going to stay here tonight because I think Jim and I have some things we need to discuss, but I'll be back home tomorrow. Eventually, Jim and I will figure out a living situation that works for both of us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The new couple spent that evening talking about everything from their childhoods to their favorite and least favorite foods. Jim looked at the young woman across from him and found it hard to believe that she was twenty years younger than him. Her level of maturity was unlike anything he had seen in someone her age. Janessa loved how Jim could make her laugh so easily. He made her feel safe and comfortable. More importantly, they talked about the future of their family. Jim didn't want to bring up the subject of marriage yet, he wanted to do the right thing, but it seemed to be too soon to be talking marriage.

Before Rocky left after he helped clean up, he mentioned that there was a house up for sale in his neighborhood. Janessa mentioned that she thought it would be a good idea for them to go look at the house. "Ya know, Jim, it will be a good idea to have your dad close in case something happens. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you take a lot of beatings in your line of work and you've mentioned that your trailer gets ransacked quite a bit," She said as she looked around the trailer, " it might be a good idea to have your personal life and your business life separate." Jim agreed with her and they made a plan to look at the house the following week. The safety of Janessa and the baby were his first priority.

Like a true gentleman, Jim slept on the couch and let Janessa have his bed. It seemed weird that they were expecting a child together and sleeping in different rooms, but Jim wanted to wait until they actually lived together to share a bed. While Janessa laid in Jim's bed she pondered the words that her Aunt Peg had said to her on the beach about all of the women that had come in and out of Jim's life. Sure, he was committed now, but they were just getting started. She hated to have her doubts, but she had to wonder if he could stay loyal to her for the rest of his life. She convinced herself that it was just the hormones talking and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Two months later**_

Over the last two months, Jim and Janessa got to know each other and they had become a real couple. She ate dinner with Jim on most nights, usually going to his trailer to cook for him. Those nights usually ended with them kissing on the couch, or Jim laying with his head in her lap talking while she ran her fingers through his dark hair. Jim Rockford, the perpetual bachelor, had decided that domestic life was something that was missing in his life. He didn't even feel sad when he carried the last box of his personal items out of his trailer on moving day.

Janessa was fourteen weeks pregnant now and a small bump was visible on her belly where their child was. She went over to Jim's trailer early that morning to bring him a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich since all of his cups and pans were already packed up. She had felt the roundness of her abdomen when she was washing her body in the shower and she couldn't wait to share the discovery with Jim. She opened the door to the trailer and called out to let him know she was there, "Jim, babe, are you up?" Jim entered the room with a smile on his face happy to see her, "Hey, honey. I figured you'd be at the house by now." He said accepting the cup of coffee she held out for him and sitting on the corner of his desk. "Well," she said, walking up to stand in between his legs, "I wanted to bring the father of my child a cup of coffee and a sandwich since he would be doing a lot of heavy lifting today." He sat the cup of coffee down and placed his hands on her hips, just above the waistband of her jeans, "Well, the father of your child thanks you very much." He said with a smile. She kissed him on the lips, "I wanted to show you something while we have a moment alone." She grabbed Jim's hand and placed it on her growing belly, "I felt it this morning when I was in the shower. That's our baby, Jim." He was amazed. The miracle of pregnancy was something that Jim could never wrap his head around, now touching his girlfriend's growing belly where his child lay protected from the outside world, he felt blessed to be able to witness the miracle.

Once everyone arrived at the house Jim made it very clear that Janessa was not to lift anything. Janessa stood with Peggy on the front lawn as she watched the men in her life move boxes into the new Rockford/Becker residence. Dennis still hadn't quite forgiven Jim for getting his niece pregnant out of wedlock but, Dennis could play nice along long enough to help her move into her first house. The house was a beautiful shade of light yellow with black shutters. There was a big back yard, big enough for a swing set and a playhouse. Rocky was thrilled that they were only three houses down from him, and they were a little closer to Dennis and Peggy.

The ladies went into the house to make sure the guys were putting the boxes in the right spots. "Babe, you're doing a great job," Janessa said with a smile as she watched Jim struggle with the box of her books. "Thanks, honey, your moral support means a lot," Jim said as he set the box on the dining room table. "Well, you said I couldn't help move any boxes," She walked over to Jim and kissed him on the lips, "However, I did order pizza for you guys and all your hard work. It should be here in a few minutes, so why don't you guys fo get washed up. There might even be some beer in it for you." Jim watched her walk away and couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jim woke up on the couch in his trailer. He hadn't got much sleep on account of the couch being much more uncomfortable than he remembered. He was in the dog house for the first time since he and Janessa moved in together. She was four months pregnant now and as sensitive as she had ever been. Just the other day she cried because the bottle of her favorite body wash was empty when she went to take a shower. Jim ran to the store and stocked up on that body wash. He hated seeing Janessa cry. Jim was trying to be on his best behavior these days.

The next morning there was a knock at the door while Jim and Janessa were eating breakfast with Rocky. "You know, Jimmy, we need to get started on a nursery for the baby. He'll be here before you know it." Rocky said between bites of scrambled eggs. "He, dad? You sound sure about that. It could be a girl as beautiful as her mother." Jim said as he stood up, laying a hand on Janessa's stomach and kissing her on the cheek. As he walked to the front door, he heard Janessa say to Rocky, "Rocky, you better keep on him about that nursery. I love him, but this is one thing he can't put off."

Jim answered the door only to come face to face with one Angel Martin. "Angel, what are you doing here?! I specifically didn't give you my new address." Jim said in a tone that he only saved for Angel. "And a hello to you too, Jimmy." Angel tried to get a look inside the house over Jim's shoulder, " I need your help, Jimmy, so I did a little asking around at your favorite taco stand. They said you got a girl and a house out by Rocky and I just had to see for myself." Jim rolled his eyes, "Angel, I can't, I mean it. Listen, my girl as you called her is pregnant and I'm not doing any of that stupid stuff anymore. I only take straight cases"

"Jim, babe, who is it?" Janessa came up behind Jim, her pregnant belly visible under her thin robe. "Janessa Becker, this is the infamous Angel Martin. He was just leaving."Janessa crossed her arms and gave Angel a look that would make any other man tuck tail and run. "Becker, are you related to that cop Becker?" Angel asked. "He's my uncle, and I've heard all about you." Angel gave her his best southern gentleman smile, "Listen, Jimmy, I need to borrow your car to meet a guy for a drop. Ya see, I told this guy I would meet him at that abandoned gas station outside of town and I told him I'd be in a gold Firebird. I promise as soon as I'm done, I'll bring it back as good as new. It shouldn't take more than two hours." Jim shook his head, "Aw no, Angel. My car isn't going anywhere without me. I'm not letting you get me into any more trouble, domestic or otherwise." Angel put his hand on Jim's shoulder, going in for the kill, "Come with me Jimmy, I promise I'll have you back to your girl and Rocky in two hours. I'll give you a percentage of the take. Come on, Jimmy for old time's sake."

Jim looked at Janessa and back to Angel. Janessa had her arms crossed and her foot was tapping, "James Scott Rockford, I swear that if you go with this lowlife, you can spend the night on the couch in your trailer." Jim followed Janessa back into the kitchen, "Honey, Angel is an old friend. He means well" In the end, as usual, Angel won. Jim walked back to the door and opened it to find Angel walking around in a tight circle."Angel, I swear this is the very last time. I'm straight now." Angel wrapped Jim in a bear hug, "Yeah, Jimmy, I hear ya! You know I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't really need it."

Jim grabbed his keys. He saw Janessa sitting at the table with her arms crossed staring daggers at him. He leaned down to kiss her, but she sharply pulled away. "Honey, I'm sorry. Angel's an old friend. It's hard for me to say no, but I promise this is the last time." She turned away from him and wiped a tear from her cheek, "Just go, Jim. I meant it when I said you can spend the night at your trailer." Jim looked to Rocky who had been silently watching the whole thing, "Dad, keep an eye on her for me, please. I should be home soon." Rocky gave Jim a look that he used when he was trying to guilt Jim into listening to him, "Sonny, don't you think you oughta listen to Janessa. I mean you and Angel never did have the best track record for keeping out of trouble." Jim slipped on his jacket, "Dad, it's the last time, I promise. Just please keep an eye on her till I get back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Yep, Jim knew she should have just gone to his office like he had planned. Here he was driving like a mad man with Angel Martin in the passenger seat. He was doing his best to lose the guys that were chasing after them. It turns out, the drop hadn't actually been for Angel, but one of his many alter egos. It was a blind drop, so the guys had no clue who they were actually dealing with. As soon as they laid their eyes on Angel, the chase was on.

"Angel, who are those guys!?" Jim yelled. Angel being Angel denied knowing the men, "Come on, Jimmy. Why do you think I know those heavies?" Jim was taking turns at breakneck speed and fishtailing all over Los Angles, "Angel! You got me in trouble with my girlfriend, and now I'm being chased by two muscled goons who are after you! Now, who are they?! Oh, and by the way, you said you would have me home in two hours, and that was up three hours ago." Angel nodded his head furiously, "Jimmy, Jimmy, okay. Those goons are the Byrley brothers. They owed me some money, that they don't think they actually owe me, and I conned them into meeting me. I needed you there in case things went south. Boy they sure did, didn't they Jimmy."

"Okay, Angel, that's it!" Jim said, pulling over next to a curb, "We've finally lost those goons. Get out! I don't want you to come around anymore!" Jim watched Angel stumble out of the car. He heard Angel calling his name as he drove off. Jim beat himself up as he made the drive back to his house. He should have listened to Janessa.

He arrived back at the house hoping that Janessa didn't mean what she said about him spending the night at the Trailer. He didn't want to spend the night away from her. The thought of not getting to curl up with her in bed with his hand where their child lay made his stomach flip. He shut off the car and began to walk to his front door. Rocky exited the house looking quite upset with his son. "Sonny, she's not here," Rocky said. "What do you mean, she's not here? Where'd she go, dad?" Jim asked worriedly. "Don't worry sonny, they called her and asked her to work. I told her to go cause it might take her mind off of everything," Rocky reached inside the door and grabbed an overnight bag, "She said to give this to you. It's a change of clothes and your toothbrush. She said she'll see you in the morning. Sonny, you really hurt her today. I hope you've learned your lesson." Jim kicked the ground, "I know, dad. I know. I kinda hoped this was just a hormones thing, and that this would all blow over." Rocky put his hand on Jim's shoulder, "Well, sonny, just spend the night at your trailer and just give her some space."

Janessa took a deep breath walked up the steps to Jim's trailer early the next morning. She felt horrible the entire night for making Jim spend the night away from her, but she knew he needed to learn his lesson. She put the key in the lock and opened the door. She saw Jim lying on the couch. He turned over and looked at her. She walked over to the couch and sat down at the end by his legs. "Hi, honey," Jim said with that half-smile that Janesa fell in love with. She saw him wince as he situated himself to sit beside her, and that made her feel even more guilty. "Listen, I'm sorry I went with Angel. I should have known it was gonna be a total mess. I promise I learned my lesson."

She took Jim's hand and kissed his knuckles, "Jim, I'm so sorry. I'm just so scared that you'll get pulled back into that life. I remember you telling me that your trailer, your home, used to get broken into all the time. I don't want those kinds of things to happen to our home." Jim moved to the end of the couch and laid back down, and he motioned for Janessa to lay with him. She laid with her head on his chest and he stroked her hair, "Jim, I don't care that you two are friends, and I understand that sometimes he gives you information when you're on cases, I just don't want you getting mixed up in his schemes. We've lived together for four months, and I've cleaned your cuts and bruises countless times. That part doesn't bother me, yes I hate seeing you hurt, but I understand that is one of the dangers of your job. I just don't want you putting yourself in any unnecessary danger by scheming with someone like Angel Martin."

The couple laid there on the couch in Jim's trailer with only the sound of their breathing filling the space. A rumble of laughter from Jim's chest broke the silence, "What's so funny?" Janessa said. Jim looked down at her, "Did I ever tell you about J. W. Farnsworth?" Jim asked. "No, who's that?" She asked. Jim continued to stroke her hair as he regaled the time he played an Oklahoma oilman to get Dennis and Lt. Chapman out of some trouble when they got conned. "Did you really hire Rocky and Angel to put up an oil derrick in the driveway of a condo?" Janessa asked with a chuckle, imagining Jim dressed up as an oil tycoon. "You bet I did darlin'. I was the best oilman those folks had ever seen." Jim said in his best Oklahoma accent.

The two continued to lay there while Jim continued to tell her about his misadventures with Angel and some of the other characters he played over the years. "See, you had no clue that the father of your child was so interesting did you?" Jim said as they sat up. "Babe, I seriously had no clue. You have led quite the life." She said standing up to stretch. "Okay, Mr. Rockford," She said helping him up from the couch, "I have a doctor's appointment to get to, and I'm sure you have a case to work on. Bye, I love you," Jim smiled at the woman he held in his arms, "I love you too, Miss Becker. I'll see you at home."


	7. Chapter 7

The Man I Want to Be Chapter 7: A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a WHILE. This one is a long one. Enjoy! Please leave a review.

The police station was hectic. The coffee sucked, the Brass was sticking their nose where it didn't belong, and on top of that Chapman was riding Dennis to get more cases wrapped up. The last thing Dennis Becker needed was a visit from his favorite private investigator.

"Oh no, Jim, you can't be here today. Deal and Chapman are both in a mood. You'll get both of us in trouble if they see you here." Dennis said while chomping on a mouthful of tums as Jim sat across from him at his desk.

There sat Jim Rockford in his pink button down, brown jacket, and brown pants. "Hey, that's fine with me." Jim said, sticking his arms in the air in an act of surrender, "I don't really want to be here. This place makes me nervous." Jim said looking around to make sure Deal or Chapman hadn't spotted him. "Anyway, can you take a quick lunch? I need to talk to you away from Peggy and Janessa. Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee, and it won't be from a taco place."

Dennis looked around at the diner as the waitress walked them to their table. He was impressed that Jim had kept his word and brought him to a real diner. You know, the kind with booths, pretty waitresses, plates, and real coffee cups.

Jim and Dennis sat across from each other in a diner booth, "Okay, Jim, you got me here and you didn't go cheap on the coffee. This must be really serious" Dennis said with a worried look on his face, "You're not gonna leave Janessa, are you? Wait, you are! That's why you needed me here away from her and Peggy!"

Jim rolled his eyes at his friend, "Dennis, Dennis, calm down. No, I'm not leaving her. In fact, at this point I don't think I could breathe without her."

Jim took a sip of his coffee, "I asked you to come with me because I wanted you to know that I'm gonna ask her to marry me. I even went out and bought a ring and everything." He said as he produced a small black box from his jacket pocket.

Dennis's eyes almost popped out of his head when Jim opened the box and showed him the ring inside. He knew Janessa would love it, not just because it was from Jim, but because it was simple. Janessa wasn't into flashy jewelry. He couldn't believe that Jim Rockford was talking about marriage. Ol' Jimbo never seemed like the marrying type.

"So, when are you gonna pop the question?"

Jim gave one of those "aw shucks" smiles, "Well, I'm plannin' on askin' her tonight after dinner. Rocky is going to drop off dinner from her favorite Italian restaurant," Jim said with a loving smile on his face. "Her new thing has been laying on the couch with her head on my lap while she and I throw around baby names we like. I really want her and the baby to have my last name. She's seven months along now, so time is running short."

Dennis exited the booth. He smiled down at Jim, "Well, Jimbo, I'm proud of you. I never thought you'd settle down. I can tell you that she loves you more than anything." Dennis took a last gulp of his coffee, "Hey, do me a favor, give us a call and tell us the good news."

Jim sat in the booth and finished his coffee while he watched Dennis walk out the door. He was rather proud of himself and the plan he had concocted for this evening. Candlelight, flowers, dinner from Janessa's favorite restaurant, and if things go as planned, she'll be his fiancé by the end of the night.

"Hey, Rocky, yeah, I need you to pick up the food and drop it off at my house around 5:30. Janessa doesn't get home from work until around six." Jim called his father from the payphone outside the diner to finalize his plans for dinner.

"Well, sonny, don't one of you need to be home when I bring the food over?"

Jim chuckled into the receiver, "Dad, you have a key, remember?"

Rocky's embarrassed smile could almost be heard over the line, "Oh, yeah, that's right. I guess I forgot seeing as I ain't had a reason to use it much."

Jim let that one go. If Rocky was good at anything, it was laying on a guilt trip. "Hey, Listen, dad I gotta go. I'll be home at around a quarter to six. Thanks again for all your help."

"Now," Jim thought to himself with a smile, "I just need to visit my client, then I'm home free."

Rocky let himself into Jim and Janessa's house promptly at 5:30. This dinner seemed real important to Jim, so it was important to Rocky. He got busy preheating the oven so he could keep the lasagna warm. Then he put the salad and sparkling juice in the fridge. As he waited for Jim to arrive, he started taking note of things around the house that needed a little mending. Just little things that he could do to help his son out.

"Jim, is that you?" Rocky yelled from the Kitchen in Jim and Janessa's house, "I thought you said you was gonna be here at a quarter to 6, It's goin on 6:30. Janessa will be home any min…"

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" Janessa asked surprised, "And what's all this?" She said motioning to the beautiful pink roses and, candles, and China on the table.

Rocky turned around as soon as he heard her voice. She looked worn out, but she was as beautiful as Rocky had ever seen her. Her bag only barely stayed on her slumping shoulders, her curly hair was pulled back in a pony tail, the red tunic and lack pants she was wearing brought out her olive toned skin.

"Well, Jim asked me to help him surprise you with dinner tonight. He was supposed to be here a while ago. Have you heard from him?"

She sat down at the table to rest her feet and back, "No, I haven't seen him since I kissed him goodbye on his way out the door this morning. Why don't you give Uncle Dennis a call at the station? Maybe Jim got caught up there."

Rocky was just about to pick up the phone to call Dennis when they heard a knock at the door. He told Janessa to stay seated while he went to answer the door. There in the doorway stood an officer that couldn't have been more than a month out of the academy. The young officer looked like he was as nervous as a new agent on a mission for the President.

"Hi, is this the Rockford residence?" The officer standing in the doorway asked. Rocky could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, my son lives here with his girlfriend. He isn't home right now." Rock said with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yes sir," the officer at the door said, "Detective Becker sent me here. Your son was involved in a car accident. He sent me to get you as soon as the car make and model were reported. He's a little beat up, but Detective Becker wanted me to take Miss Becker to the hospital. Mr. Rockford was adamant that he get to see her right away."

Rocky's face went from bewildered to shocked faster than Jim could pull a J-turn, "Oh, my, okay let me go get her and I'll meet you down at the hospital."

Janessa was a nervous wreck the entire ride to the hospital. The officer couldn't answer any of her questions about Jim's condition. On top of that Officer Rookie drove like an old person. She surmised that her Uncle Dennis had put the fear of God into the young officer and told him that if anything happened to Janessa, he would be a traffic cop for the rest of his career.

When they finally arrived at the hospital the officer had a hard time keeping up with Janessa as she waddled her way to the nurse's station, "Hello, I'm Janessa Becker. I'm looking for James Rockford."

The nurse stopped what she was writing and looked up with an expression of relief on her face, "You must be Janessa. Thank God you're here."

Janessa gave the nurse an understanding smile in return. She knew how her boyfriend could be when he was hurt. "How badly is her hurt? No one could give me any information on the way over here."

"Well, the detectives are in his room, but I'll go ahead and take you to him."

The nurse continued to talk to Janessa as she walked her down the hall, "He has a pretty nasty bump on his head, and he has a few cracked ribs. The doctor will let you take him home, but only if he promises to rest for a few days. Think you're up to the task?" The nurse asked with a knowing smile on her face as she motioned to Janessa's growing belly.

They stopped outside of Jim's room. Janessa looked down at her pregnant belly and smiled, "Yeah, I think I can handle Jim. He'll do anything I tell him to if I tell him it's for the baby.

Dennis looked up from his spot at the foot of Jim's hospital bed and spotted Janessa, "Okay, Jimbo. We'll see what we can find out. We'll also be taking over your case from here since it's now an open investigation. One last thing, I had your car sent to your dealership for the body work."

Jim tried to rise up to stand and Shake Dennis's hand, but his ribs protested at the movement. "Hey, thanks for all your help Dennis. Especially for making sure my girl made it here."

Dennis gave Jim one last sympathetic smile and made his way out of the room, passing his niece in the doorway as he exited.

The woman that entered the room wasn't going to lie to herself. He looked bad. He had a bandaged head that was already turning read and purple in spots. His pink shirt that she absolutely loved was open and Jim's chest was wrapped in white bandages to protect the chest that she loved to lay her head on and listen to her love's heartbeat as she fell asleep at night.

Jim gave Janessa one of those -it's not as bad as it looks-, "Come here honey, you won't hurt me, I promise."

She timidly walked over to him and took his face in her hands so she could give him a gentle kiss. Once their kiss ended, she leaned her forehead against his and just stayed like that for a moment, "Oh, Jim, no one would tell me anything on the way here. The officer didn't know how bad you were hurt. Look at you babe, all bandaged up and bruised."

He patted the bed beside him, "Honey, sit down. Listen, I'm here, I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere. Okay? Besides a busted head, and some busted ribs, I'm fine. Anyway, if I have any say in the matter, I'm gonna be here for a long time."

She smiled at him, hearing him say those words helped her feel a little better about the situation, "What happened, Jim. I mean, I've seen you drive babe, so I know someone else must have been involved."

Jim took deep breath, "Well, some things are a little fuzzy. I had a meeting with my client. Apparently, he believes that whoever put the hit out on his brother wants him gone too. I can't prove it yet, but I think I got too close to getting the answer."

He watched as tears welled up in Janessa's eyes, "Hey, listen, you heard Dennis. He's taking over the case. For once in my life I'm gonna listen and keep my nose out of it. I have way too much to live for." He said as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Hey, do me a favor," he said motioning to his jacket that hung over the back of a nearby chair, "Hand me that jacket."

Janessa did as she was asked and returned to her seat beside Jim, "I had a nice dinner planned, and I wanted to surprise you, but now seems like as good a time as any," Jim said as Janessa watched him pull a small black box out of the pocket of his jacket. He opened it and said, "I would really like you and the baby to share the last name Rockford. Janessa will you marry me?"

"Jim!" Janessa said with a gasp, "Yes, babe!" she said and went in to hug Jim. "Oh, babe! I'm sorry! I got so excited, I forgot. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine," Jim said with a grunt. Then with a steady hand, like he had never been more ready for something in his life, he slipped the ring onto Janessa's ring finger. "Once I heal up, we'll celebrate properly." He said with a wink.

"Mr. Rockford, your father is here to pick you up." The nurse popped her head into the room and said.

Jim stood up with a groan and took ahold of Janessa's hand, "Alright, let's get out of here and tell Rocky the good news."

"Think he'll be happy, Jim?" Janessa asked as they walked out to the waiting room.

"Dad? Oh, honey, I think he'll be more than happy. Heck, if I didn't marry you, dad was gonna snag you up." He said to her.

"Jimmy! I'm glad to see you're alright. Ya know, 'cept for a few bumps and bruises.'

Jim clapped Rocky on the back, "Thanks, Rocky. Hey, think all that food's still good? I'm kinda hungry. I mean, we do have something to celebrate after all."

"Oh, yeah. I put all that stuff away before I came up here." Rocky said, real proud of himself.

"Say, it ain't nobody's birthday, and you two ain't been together a year. What are we celebratin'?"

"Well, dad, Janessa and I are engaged."

Janessa excitedly held up her left for Rocky to see the ring, "Well, ain't that somethin'! It's 'bout time you two got around to getting' married. I don't think I've ever been so happy in all my life… Well 'cept for the day Jimmy here was born" Rocky Said.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Let's go. It's getting' pretty deep in here."

"Oh, Jimmy, when I was at your house waitin' for ya, I saw some stuff at your house that needed some work, I thought maybe since your laid up for a few days I could maybe work on some of that stuff for ya."

Jim let out a sigh and was getting ready to answer when Janessa squeezed his hand, "You know what, Rocky, that would be great. I could always use some extra help around the house. Once Jim gets healed up, he'll be too busy helping me finish getting ready for the baby to do things around the house."

As the family walked out of the hospital, Jim quietly whispered, "Once I heal up, you're gonna pay for that." The expression of love that she gave him in return almost made him forget that Rocky would be tinkering around his house for the next few days.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I still own nothing. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thank you to all of my readers!**

Janessa was mad. Jim and Rocky had gone fishing and he had left his fishing gear in the doorway after she had asked him multiple times to put it in the garage. He was supposed to be putting the finishing touches on the nursery so that she could relax and finalize some things for the wedding

"James Scott Rockford, what have I told you abou…"

Jim was in the process of putting his sport coat on and heading out the door.

"Whoa, there sport. Where do you think you're going?" she said, hands on her hips and brow arched.

"I'm sorry, honey. I got a lead on a case and I have to go now before it goes cold." He said with that classic Jim Rockford -aw shucks, I'm sorry, but it's for work, so I'm not really sorry- manner.

Janessa's expression went from exasperation to anger, "Okay, I get that. You said you were going to finish the nursery. Well than Rocky called and wanted you to go fishing, so you went with him. I've asked I don't know how many times to put your fishing gear in the garage." She said with one hand on her back and the other on her forehead, her head leaned back and eyes closed trying to keep her composure.

Jim stood in the doorway for what felt like forever trying to make a decision. He walked over to Janessa and tried to wrap his arms around her, "Honey, I'm…"

Before he could apologize, she cut him off, "No Jim!" She held her hands out in front of her, telling him to keep his distance, "Jim, in case you forgot, I'm seven months pregnant. We're supposed to get married next weekend. I haven't asked you to do a single thing to help with wedding planning. However, our child will be here in a little under two months and there is a dresser that still needs to be put together so I have somewhere to put our child's clothes. Don't you want everything to be perfect for when the baby arrives?" She asked, tears welling up in her green eyes.

He hung his head with guilt

"Maybe it's best if you go. Just spend the night at Rocky's. While you're there make sure that this is what you're ready for." She said motioning between them. "Jim, you promised to take care of us, but I've felt pretty alone lately."

Jim shut the door behind him. Inside the house, Janessa sank to the floor and cried until her eyes burned. The last thing she wanted was to be a single mother who was so attracted to her child's father that she would never be happy with anyone else. She hoped that some time to think and words from wisdom from Rocky would knock some sense into him.

**Rocky's house around midnight**

Jim knocked on the door. He had spent the last four hours chasing a couple of apes around the Valley only to come out of it with a busted lip and the satisfaction of being able to tell his client, Johnny Gonzalez that they're one step closer to finding out why Alonzo Funari wanted him dead. "Rocky! Hey, Rocky, come open the door!" He yelled

The lights in the front room illuminated the dark house, and the sound of the deadbolt was a welcome sound, "Jim? Is that you?!" Jim heard from inside the house

"Yeah, it's me," he said sounding defeated

Rocky opened the door, looking both perplexed and happy to see his son, "Sonny, what are you doin' here so late? Is Janessa okay?"

Jim stepped into the house, "Yeah, dad. She's fine, but I really messed up this time" He said wiping blood off of his lower lip.

Rocky went into the kitchen to get Jim a bag of ice, "Well, maybe you spend the night here and she'll feel better in the morning. I ain't never known her to stay mad at ya"

"I don't know dad. I was supposed to put the baby's dresser together, and when you asked me to go fishing, I forgot. Then, I got a call from my client and I had to go." He put the ice on his lip and continued, "Dad, she said that she feels alone and that I should make sure marriage is really what I want." In a final act of defeat, Jim laid his head on the table, "Dad, how do I fix this?"

Rocky hung his head in guilt "Aw, Jim. I feel like this is kinda my fault too. I shoulda asked ya if ya needed help with anything before I asked ya to go fishin'"

"No, dad. This one's all on me" He said, head still on the table.

"Jimmy, sit up and look at me" Once Jim was looking at him again, he continued, "Listen, marriage is fifty-fifty. You have to remember that in a little under two months, that girl is giving you one of life's greatest gifts. On top of all that, I've never seen a girl look at you like you hung the moon like she does." He watched Jim hang his head, "I know you love her, son. Yeah, you have a dangerous, and unconventional job, but you're gonna have to make a few changes because your life is changin'. You can't stop workin', you guys need the money, but this workin' all hours of the night ain't gonna fly anymore."

"You're right. I can't keep going like a single guy anymore." Jim jumped up from the table and headed for the spare room, "Alright, I'm gonna call this Gonzalez guy first thing in the morning, then I'm gonna head home and make this right."

Rocky smiled at his son, "Hey, Jimmy!" Jim stuck his head out of the room, "I'll come over and help ya tomorrow. Ya know, I'm real proud of you. You're gonna make a great husband and father."

"Thanks, Rocky. Hey, I'll see you in the morning" Jim said with a shy smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Man I Want to Be Ch. 9**

**A/N: Thank you for continuing this journey with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest!**

**The Next Morning: **

"Hello," Janessa said into the receiver. She was just heading out the door to go to Peg and Dennis's house.

"Janessa, honey, it's me, Jim. Listen, I need you to get ahold of Beth Davenport."

"Jim, where are you? You're scaring me. Why do you need me to call your lawyer?" She asked.

"Honey, I went over to my client's house this morning to tell him what I found out last night. When I got there the guy was deader than a doornail. Someone was watching me so they could set me up and they called the cops. I'm sitting here in the jail" Jim was trying his best not to upset her.

"Jim, are you okay?" He could hear her voice break.

"Sweetheart, I have to go. Please call Beth. I love you so much." With shaking hands, she found Beth's number and called her. Her next call was to Dennis. It was his day off and Jim sounded like he needed all the help he could get."

**Chapman's Office:**

"Rockford, I'm charging you with murder. You're not getting out of it this time. You killed Johnny Gonzalez in cold blood" Chapman said.

"Chapman, are you kidding me?! He was my client. Why would I kill the guy that was paying me for my services?" Jim slammed his head on the table

"Jim, calm down, let me handle this." Beth laid her hand on his shoulder.

Beth stood up and looked Chapman right in the eye, "Listen here, you and I both know that the charges won't stick. That body was there for hours."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before. I'm supposed to believe you because your father said you left his house at eight o'clock this morning? Give me a break, Rockford." The scowl on Chapman's face told Beth all she needed to know about his personal vendetta against Jim.

At this point, Jim was desperate to get out of this bum charge. He needed to get home to Janessa, "Chapman, please listen, my fiancé is seven months pregnant and we're getting married next week. Why would I jeopardize that?"

Chapman crossed his arms, "I don't know, Rockford. Maybe you're not ready for marriage and fatherhood. Maybe you saw going back to jail as your only way out."

Dennis had just reached the door and he heard what Chapman had just said. He angrily flung open the door, "Hey! This is over! The woman in question is here to pick up her fiancé." Dennis motioned for Jim to get up and leave the office, "Chapman, you're lucky I don't report you to the brass for this!"

It was Beth's turn to speak up, "Actually, I may make a phone call when I get back to the office. Harassment is illegal, remember that."

**Outside The Police Station:**

Janessa was waiting outside with Peggy. She was pacing back and forth and rubbing her lower back, as soon as she saw Jim, she ran to him as quickly as her pregnant body would allow and threw her arms around him, "Jim, baby, I was so scared. Are you okay?"

Jim wrapped her up in his arms and breathed in the scent of her flowery shampoo, "I'm not worried about me. Honey, are you okay? I'm so sorry about everything. I promise I'm gonna try harder."

Beth and Dennis stood back and watch as the couple reunited.

"We're fine, babe." She smiled up at him, "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said when I was frustrated. You're going to be the best husband a daddy. Now, let's get you home. I don't want to let you out of my sight for a while."

Jim turned to open the car door for Janessa, but then he remembered Beth was standing there, "Oh, sorry. Janessa, this is Beth. She's my lawyer. She um, used to be my girlfriend." Then he looked back at Beth, "Beth, this is Janessa. My soon to be wife, and mother of my child." He laid his hand on Janessa's stomach and felt the baby give a hard kick.

The two women shook hands. Janessa gave a warm smile to Beth, "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you. I can't thank you enough for all you've done to help Jim."

"It's the least I can do. Jim is a good friend of mine." Beth smiled at the couple in front of her. She had never seen Jim so happy.

Jim and Janessa got in Dennis's car. Before he got in Dennis pulled Beth aside, "Hey, sorry I barged in there like that. I just couldn't stand to hear him talk about Jim like that. She's good for him. I've seen a big change in ol Jimbo."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It got me out of Chapman's office quicker, so it's definitely a win in my book. I'm glad he's finally settling down." She smiled at the couple sitting in the car, "Hey, do me a favor. Tell Jim I got his wedding invitation. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Becker smiled at the woman in front of him, "Will do. See ya around, Beth."

**Jim and Janessa's House :**

Jim and Janessa walked into the house hand in hand, the stress of the last couple of days was evident on her face, "Honey, come here," Jim pulled her into his arms and sobs began to wrack her body, "I know, I know. Let it all out." He rubbed her back and let her cry.

"Jim," she said through the tears, "I'm serious, I don't want us to fight like that anymore. Last night after you left, I felt so bad. I always know you're okay because I feel you come to bed, no matter what time it is. Last night I tossed and turned wondering if you were okay. Then this morning when you called me from the police station. Oh God, Jim. I'm so glad they let you go. I can't do this alone."

Jim wiped her tears away and gave her a peck on the lips, "Janessa, I promise to pay more attention to things around her. I promise you'll never do this alone. Now come on, let's get you to bed."

When they reached the top of the steps Jim heard a noise coming from the nursery. He stopped dead in his tracks and shielded Janessa's body with his own, "Honey, go in our bedroom and don't come out until I tell you."

She nodded her head and did as she was told. Meanwhile, Jim slowly crept to the doorway of the nursery. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open anticipating a stranger in his house, "Rocky?!" Jim took a deep breath and smiled at his father, "Dad, you don't know how happy I am to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Rocky smiled proudly, "Aw well, sonny Janessa called me and told me what was goin on. She said Dennis was takin her to the police station. Well, I felt so bad that I kinda got ya in trouble last night, so since I have a key," He held it up proudly, "I decided to come put all this stuff together for ya. I figured that with the wedding and all comin up, you could use a little help."

"Hold on, dad" Jim ran to get Janessa and let her know the coast was clear.

"Rocky! Hi," She hugged the elder Rockford and looked around at the finished nursery, "Thank you so much for coming over and putting all this stuff together. I'm sure Jim appreciates you taking care of this stuff for him." She smiled at the Rockford men.

"Hey, dad we're gonna lay down for a nap. It's been a long day. I hope you don't mind letting yourself out."

"Sure, Jimmy. How about you two comin over for supper later? I'll make Janessa's fried chicken."

Tears of joy threatened to fall from Janessa's eyes, "We'd love that, Rocky! Thank you so much for everything."

Rocky watched his son and soon to be daughter in law walk out of the room. A lump formed in his throat as he thought about how proud he was of Jim for stepping up and doing the right thing by Janessa. Truth be told, Rocky didn't ever think Jim would ever give him grandchildren.

**A/N: Hey, Thanks so much for taking the time to read this chapter! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment and let me know what you think about this chapter. All comments will be taken into consideration. You never know, your suggestion might just make it into the revision of this chapter. -DJ**


End file.
